Sleepy
by butterfly1415
Summary: Kyouya and Mori have an encounter in the dressing room of the Host Club. But was Mori just sleepy and therefore acted like someone else, or did he really mean it? Sexual stuff. MorixKyouya


**Disclaimer: I do not Ouran High School Host Club**

**Warning: Sexual situations male/male**

**A/N: Pointless fluff. There isn't enough KyouyaxMori fics out there. Sorry for the lack of real sex, I was lazy.**

* * *

As usual, it was just a normal day in the host club. Or rather, an abnormal day in the host club, seeing as everything that happens there is..not normal.

"Bye, bye, princesses! We'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow!" Tamaki said, and closed the door after the giggling girls.

"Okaa-san! Are you proud of Daddy?!" Tamaki asked, and Kyouya sighed and raised from his table.

"Yes, Tamaki. Now, let's get home" he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Hikaru and Kaoru ruffled Tamaki's hair and ran laughing down the hallway, away from the furious king who was screaming about his 'beautiful hair'.

Kyouya just shook his head, and lifted his hand to Haruhi who smiled to him, before grabbing her backpack and sneaking out the door. It didn't go unnoticed, though, Tamaki immediately set after her.

Mori stood up from his chair, and lifted a sleeping Honey from the couch. Kyouya flipped his cell phone open and called for their ride.

"They'll be here soon" he told Mori, who smiled to him. Kyouya was confused for a second, then shook his head, and gathered his things.

He picked Usa-chan from the couch and tucked him in between Mori's shoulder and Honey's chest. He locked eyes with Mori again.

"You know, you look really cute" Mori said, and Kyouya felt his cheeks redden. He looked at a point over Mori's shoulder, as he coughed.

"Mori-san, are you sure you are not a bit sleepy?" he asked, still not looking at Mori, who smiled.

"Maybe" the elder just said, and carried Honey to the door.

Kyouya heard the door shut, and found Tamaki's things. He put them in his bag, next to his laptop and made a mental note to bring them with him tomorrow.

He heard the door open, and figured it was Tamaki, so he didn't turn around.

"You do really look cute" a deep male voice said, and Kyouya turned around.

"You should get some sleep" Kyouya sighed, and pushed his glasses up on his nose. Mori tilted his head a bit, then moved closer.

Kyouya looked up, and found Mori too close. They were standing almost chest to chest, and he was smiling kindly. Long, tanned fingers found their way under Kyouya's chin, and lifted it up.

"Cute" Mori muttered, just loud enough for both of them to hear, and their lips met.

Mori's were chapped and bitten, but warm against his. They moved and Kyouya followed. A warm hand tangled into his hair and another lay on his hip. Mori bit his bottom lip, and Kyouya seperated his teeth as a silent invitation. Mori chuckled, and Kyouya felt a tongue moving against his own.

Mori tasted like fresh and sweet. Like apples and cinnamon and peppermint. Kyouya's hand gripped into Mori's robes, and their kissing turned rough and passionate. Mori pulled his shirt from his pants, and warm fingers caressed his back.

Kyouya moaned silently, and didn't like how he just surrendered to Mori like this. As if Mori had read his mind, he broke the kiss, and kissed his way down Kyouya's jaw and neck, biting into the soft skin there. Kyouya exposed his neck to Mori, to give more space, and lost himself in the sensations.

His fingers moved automatically to unbutton Mori's shirt. Kyouya didn't really think about what he was doing, he just needed more. Mori sucked on his earlobe, and Kyouya groaned, his fingers stopping for a second.

Mori chuckled again, against his skin, and Kyouya finally got Mori's shirt open. He pushed the blazer from the elder's shoulders, and it fell to the floor. Mori must have realised that they were actually in the middle of the floor, because he pulled Kyouya with him. Mori grabbed his blazer on the way, and they moved to one of the rooms in the back, that was actually supposed to be dressing rooms, for when the host club had to dress up.

The room was big, for a dressing room, and Kyouya was pushed against a wall. Kyouya's lips found Mori's, and they shared a bruising kiss. Mori's hand found the lock, and he locked the door, before getting back to his task of getting Kyouya's clothes off.

Kyouya ran his hands over Mori's now exposed chest and stomach. The muscles were visible under the tanned skin, Mori shivering as he did so. Kyouya fingers circled the other's nipples, making them hard, and Mori let out a small moan. Kyouya decided he liked hearing these noises from Mori, and his fingers moved lower.

They brushed his stomach, around his navel, and Mori leaned heavily against Kyouya. Mori's clumsy fingers pushed Kyouya's blazer and unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders. Kyouya pulled the zipper in Mori's black slacks down, and Mori looked at him for a second.

Kyouya nodded, and Mori's fingers danced across Kyouya's chest and stomach, as Kyouya pulled down his pants. Mori was wearing green boxers, and his erection was clear against the fabric. Kyouya brushed his fingers against it, through the fabric, and Mori let out a loud moan. Kyouya smirked, and he let his fingers brush Mori's stomach, right over his waistband. His fingers moved up Mori's thigh, towards his groin.

Mori buried his head in Kyouya's neck, his teeth attaching to the skin there. Kyouya smirked again, but pushed Mori's boxers down. Mori let out a groan as the fabric brushed against his erection. Kyouya was very aroused by now, and his pants were pressing tightly against his arousal. But he ignored it, and stroked Mori's shaft.

Mori groaned, and gripped tightly onto Kyouya's back. His hips jerked as Kyouya moved his hands over Mori's erection. He stroked were fast and even, and Mori moaned. Kyouya smiled, and a hand ghosted over his pants.

They were pulled down and a warm hand stroked his erection as well. They both moaned, and stroked faster. As Mori could feel himself coming, he bit into Kyouya's neck, to keep from screaming, and Kyouya only thought that it would leave a mark tomorrow, before he climaxed.

As they got down from their high, the rush, they looked at each other. Mori's hair was messy, his shirt was wrinkled, and his lips were red and bitten, more so than usual.

An awkward silence filled the room, before Kyouya cleared his throat, and leaned down to pull out a handkerchief. Mori took it from his hands, and leaned over to clear the come off Kyouya's stomach. Kyouya tried ignoring just how good his hands felt on his skin. When he was done, Mori cleaned himself and pulled his underwear from the floor.

They pulled on their clothes, not looking at each other. Mori cleared his throat as soon as he was done, and gave Kyouya a look, before leaving, his blazer over his arm.

Kyouya stood there, wondering.

*

The next day in the Host Club, Kyouya couldn't focus on his work. He kept thinking about that. What had happened the day before. He hadn't even slept, and he yawned. Mori had probably just done because he was sleepy. The elder did really weird things when he was sleepy. That, and the hormones in their bodies. Kyouya nodded mentally, yeah, that had to be the explanation.

Someone cleared their throat behind him, and Kyouya turned around. Just like the day before. It was Mori, and he was smiling. He leaned over and pulled Kyouya away from the other's and the cutosmers' view.

"About yesterday.." Mori begun, not looking at Kyouya.

"I know. You were sleepy. You do weird things when you're sleepy" Kyouya pushed his glasses up.

"No, I wasn't sleepy yesterday" Mori chuckled, and Kyouya looked at him in surprise.

Mori leaned forward, and pressed a gently kiss to his lips, his fingers trailing up to touch the mark he had made on Kyouya's neck the day before.

"Tonight?" Mori whispered, and Kyouya nodded, stunned.

Mori smiled.

"You are cute, Kyouya"


End file.
